


Blanket (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Inspired by:SHERLOCK is hammering away at the keys, but ever so slowly now.JOHN is asleep on his shoulder. And MARY is asleep on JOHN'S lap.  They are sort of scrunched together as three.





	Blanket (a 221B)

A difficult case completed, and then back to the flat. A chilly November day, tea made and drunk, laughs and smiles all around. Cold rain pattering against the windows, but very cozy inside.

John was the first to get up and he headed towards the back rooms. Sherlock and Mary continued talking, enjoying the quiet time together. Only after a while did Mary realize that John hadn’t returned. “I should go and check on him,” she said softly, kissing Sherlock on the cheek as she got up and headed in the direction John had gone.

She back a few minutes later, giggling slightly. “He’s asleep on your bed. So cute.”

Sherlock smiled.

“He might have the right idea,” she admitted. “I’m worn out.”

“I’ve got to pick things up first,” Sherlock said.

Mary went back to the bedroom, and kicked off her shoes. She slipped off her jeans knowing that the rivets would press uncomfortably into her hips and slid in behind John. She draped her arm across him, found his hand, and interlaced their fingers.

Sherlock came in not much later, but Mary was already drifting off. He carefully moved around the bed and got in next to John, snuggling up with the two of them. Mary semiconsciously reached down, and over all three of them, pulled up the blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works.


End file.
